First Date
by marinav92
Summary: Kaoru finally accepts Butch's invitation on a date, how will everything turn out? -ButchxKaoru- Gift-fic for animeskullgirl16


This is for **animeskullgirl16**, since today is her birthday!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRL, THIS IS DEDICATED TO YOU!

This is a really romantic story…because I think you love romantic and funny stories xD hope you like it!

Oh and, this is a new type of style of writing, so sorry if it sucks xD

***

**Warnings:** SONG FIC! NEW WRITING STYLE! AU (this means that it develops on the real world…and if it doesn't mean that…then I'm sorry for my dumbness) ROMANTIC! Kinda funny, slight bad language and etc.

**Announcement:** MY STORIES ARE IN HIATUS!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters!

* * *

**First Date**

**(Butch's POV)**

This is it!

The moment I've been waiting for…

I've dreamed it

I've thought about this night since I know her

The only one who possess the keys of my heart

The only one that can make me think like one of those guys who were always reciting romantic verses on the past times, over and over again.

The most rough and tough girl I've ever seen:

Matsubara Kaoru

Today is the night I finally go to a date with you. After years and years of following you and asking you to dates, you finally accepted. I will never forget your pretty face when you accepted. Your mouth was forming a scowl, but your cheeks were red and your eyes were shining like real emeralds.

You were happy

Now, look at me!

I'm all dressed up only for our date Kaoru-chan. I can't wait to arrive to you house and look at your surprised face. My jeans and skate-like t-shirt make me look great I must confess. I hope you really like it, since this cost me a little fortune.

_In the car I just can't wait  
to pick you up on our very first date  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm too scared of what you think  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat_

I'm inside my car already, driving to your house. I'm so nervous…I can't imagine your reaction to my new clothes, or to my car. You never knew I could drive before, I hope this helps me with you. I really want you to be my girlfriend. The very thought of kissing you lips makes me shiver in pleasure. You're so perfect, that's why I want to be as perfect as you want.

Oh god, I just arrived to your house. It's not as big as I thought, since your father is a famous wrestler and all, I thought that maybe you were rich. It makes me feel better knowing that you're not just like Himeko from our school.

The door is opening!

Oh my hands are sweating! Don't be ridiculous Butch! You are a sixteen year old boy, so you must behave like one.

I can't remember a single line I learned yesterday for this date! What am I going to do!?

You're finally inside the car. Your emerald eyes are shining today too. Are you excited maybe? I hope you really are.

Oh so you like my car?

What do I do? Do I act cool and smirk, or do I smile and thank her…

Ok I'm Butch, not Boomer!

She scowls at my smirk but smiles nonetheless.

I think I fell in love for a second time.

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room  
Please don't look at me with those eyes  
Please don't hint that you're capable of lies  
I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
A target that i'm probably gonna miss_

I don't really like it in here. It's so elegant, so perfect, so not like me. I hope you like this, Kaoru…

You're looking at me and smiling naughtily. Oh so you wanna go out of this restaurant? Where do you wanna go?

Who would've thought you would like to go to the park instead of a restaurant?

Hey, I'm not stupid! I'm just nervous!

Nervous of what?

Of being alone with you, of being so close to you and being able of touch your hand, of the mere thought of feeling your silky lips on mine.

I'm not a poet! This is just something you make me say…this is what I think about you.

I love you!

What's with that smile and that punch?

That is not how you have to react, you must hug me and kiss me wildly

Then we can have babie-

OUCH!

Don't punch me so hard? Did you even noticed I just confessed my undying love for you?

What? You feel the same!?

I must be dreaming!

I feel your hands hugging me and your dreamy lips dancing with mine in that dance only meant for lovers. This is much better than in movies.

That I don't know how to kiss!?

This was my first kiss!

So was yours?

I feel happy now. Can I take your hand? What do you mean with stopping being girly? Well, you're a girl…you can act girly when you want to…

You don't want too?

It's okay, for now…

What do you mean with not choosing a restaurant the next time?!

You realize it was damn difficult to obtain the entries, don't you?

_Let's go,don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make, this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

Wait, a next time?

Really?

Then, are we a couple now?

A no!? So, I'm not that lucky today? Mmm man that sucks…

I feel your lips once again on mine, but this time I use my playful tongue to play with yours a bit.

Yes, I know it was sloppy…

But at least what it counts is the intention…

Besides, we can practice more in our second date.

* * *

Ready!

New style, hope it doesn't suck xD

Please tell me what you think…I accept constructive criticism! (help me improve please xD )

Flames? Only if you want to make me laugh :3


End file.
